Ca commence avec des clés
by Chinumi
Summary: Un soir, en rentrant chez lui, Onodera se retrouve à la porte car il a perdu ses clés. Que va faire Takano en le voyant ?


**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Shungiku Nakamura

**Note de l'auteur : **Le lemon n'est pas de moi, ma DarkHysteria d'amour me l'a gentiment écris ^^

* * *

Onodera Ritsu, 25 ans, travaillant au département Emerald de Marukawa, sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea à pas lents vers la porte de son appartement. Quatre nuits qu'il avait à peine fermé l'œil. Quatre nuits. Il n'arriverait pas à tenir le rythme longtemps, il en était sûr. Il fouilla ses poches à la recherche de ses clés, mais il ne les trouva pas. Bon, dans sa sacoche sûrement. Il regarda dedans sans trouver. Il fouilla ensuite les poches de son jean, rien non plus. Il fouilla de nouveau son manteau, son jean, sa sacoche, mais toujours rien. Il commençait légèrement à s'énerver. Il ôta son manteau et le secoua pour voir s'il faisait un bruit de clés. Mais non. Il fit pareil à sa sacoche, toujours rien.

- Alors là… Où ai-je pu les mettre ces maudites clés ?!

Il s'assit en tailleur par terre et ouvrit une énième fois sa sacoche. Il commença à la vider, enlevant les feutres, les story-boards, un bloc-notes et autres documents qu'il avait en sa possession. Il fut bientôt entouré par plusieurs feuilles de papier et il retourna son sac à l'envers pour voir si quelque chose en tombait. Mais toujours rien. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains, près à hurler pour essayer de soulager un peu sa colère, quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur Takano, qui s'étonna de voir son subalterne, assis par terre, divers documents et stylos éparpillés autour de lui, ainsi que son manteau jeté en tas à côté de lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?! S'exclama-t-il en sortant les clés de son appartement et ouvrant la porte.

- Tu crois vraiment que je suis assis là par plaisir ?! répliqua Ritsu en commençant à ranger ses affaires.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- J'ai perdu mes clés. Tu crois que le gardien en a un double ?

- Oui, il en a, c'est exact…

- Ah tant mieux, je vais aller lui demander alors ! Le coupa Ritsu à nouveau joyeux.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il appréciera d'être réveillé à deux heures du matin.

- Argh ! Comment je vais faire ?! Je ne sais même pas où j'ai pu les perdre !

- Au bureau peut-être, dit Takano.

Onodera réfléchit. C'était l'endroit le plus logique mais il espérait très fort qu'il ne les avait pas perdues dans le métro.

- Tu veux que je t'y emmène ? proposa Takano.

- Hein ? Non merci, je vais prendre un taxi.

- Tu es idiot ou tu le fais exprès ?

- Ah ça va ! Pourquoi es-tu si gentil d'abord ?

- Je peux être très gentil tu sais…

L'allusion ne passa pas inaperçue à Ritsu qui sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et Takano le regarda, un sourire venant éclairer son visage fatigué.

- Bien sûr, tu as toujours une arrière-pensée ! fit Ritsu en élevant la voix.

- Bien sûr que non, et parle plus bas, tu vas réveiller notre chère voisine et tu seras obligée de lui donner l'adresse de notre… club.

Il rit légèrement et Ritsu le regarda sévèrement.

- C'est de ta faute si elle croit ça ! L'accusa-t-il en remettant son manteau.

- Un si petit mensonge !

- Tais-toi ! Je vais aller au bureau.

- Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas dormir à la maison plutôt ?

- Hors de question ! S'étrangla presque Ritsu. Après, tu vas dire que je te dois quelque chose ! En plus, je suis sûr que tu ne sauras pas te tenir !

- Evidemment, je suis un homme après tout.

- Ne me ressors pas cette excuse stupide !

Takano sourit et attrapa le bras de Ritsu pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur de son appartement. En une seconde il se trouva dos à la porte. D'une manière générale, il se retrouvait souvent plaqué dos à un mur quand Takano était dans le coin.

- Tu te souviens, il n'y a pas si longtemps, commença Takano, tu m'as dit que je devrais te demander avant de prévoir quoi que ce soit pour nous. Tu te rappelles ?

- Oui, bien sûr et alors ? Tu ne le fais pas d'après…

- Comment veux-tu que je te demande ton avis si tu refuses à chaque fois ?

- C'est faux !

- C'est vrai ! Quand j'ai voulu fêter ton anniversaire, tu as refusé.

- Tu avais déjà pris une chambre dans un hôtel sans me demander mon avis ! répliqua Ritsu.

- Tu as changé la réservation et tu as pris une chambre tout seul, contredit Takano.

Ritsu souffla d'exaspération.

- Chambre qui n'a pas servi finalement, je te rappelle ! lui dit-il en le repoussant.

- C'est toi qui es venu, je te signale.

- Si tu fais appel à ta fabuleuse mémoire, tu m'y as entrainé !

- Bien… Dans ce cas, si je te propose de passer le week-end avec moi, tu vas accepter ?

- Euh… Je… bégaya Ritsu en rougissant.

- Tu es adorable !

- Arrête !

Ritsu rougit encore plus. Décidément, Takano avait le don de le faire rougir à la moindre parole. Pourquoi ce devait être Takano ? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Takano posa un baiser sur ses lèvres et Ritsu ne pensa même pas à le repousser. De toute façon, c'était déjà trop tard.

- Alors, tu passes le week-end avec moi ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- On vient de boucler le magazine de ce mois, on a tout notre temps.

- Demain, je dois aller au bureau pour retrouver mes clés.

- Je veux bien t'y emmener, je te l'ai dit.

- Je dois aussi aller chez mes parents.

- Emmène-moi avec toi.

- Quoi ?!

Ritsu avait presque les yeux qui lui sortaient des orbites. Cet homme était fou, il en avait la preuve maintenant.

- Si tu me présente à tes parents, continua Takano devant le silence de son amant, ils te laisseront tranquille avec cette histoire de mariage.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème, tu sais, prétendit Ritsu. De toute façon, ils ne peuvent pas me forcer à épouser An-chan.

- Est-ce que tu as une quelconque idée de ce que je peux ressentir quand j'entends parler de ton mariage ?

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute !

- Tous tes problèmes seraient résolus si tu disais à tes parents que tu m'aimes !

- Je te trouve bien sûr de toi, marmonna Ritsu.

- Alors… Dis-moi le nom de la personne que tu aimes, s'il te plaît.

Ritsu détourna le regard. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Takano Masamune ? Et après ? Ils vivraient heureux ? Ah non, ils n'étaient pas dans un de ces mangas shojo qu'ils éditaient !

- Ritsu ?

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Tout serait tellement plus simple si tu me répondais que tu m'aimes, répondit Takano en le serrant contre lui.

- Plus simple pour qui ?

- Pour nous, tu ne crois pas ?

- Quel avenir peut-on espérer ?

- On peut espérer rester ensemble, c'est tout. Je t'aime.

Ritsu était sur le point de craquer, il en était conscient. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si fatigué aussi ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas…

- Tu ne sais pas quoi ? Questionna Takano.

- Je suis fatigué.

- Alors c'est ça ton excuse aujourd'hui pour ne pas me dire que tu m'aimes ? Fit-il en le lâchant soudainement.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse ! Se défendit Ritsu. Tu es celui qui m'a rendu blasé, n'ayant confiance en les sentiments de personne !

- Je suis désolé, voilà, je te fais mes excuses ! Ritsu, j'en ai marre d'attendre ! Je veux que tu le dises maintenant !

- Hein ?! Euh… Tu sais, je…

Takano soupira et Ritsu se sentit étrangement mal.

- Ecoute, je… Takano… Masamune… c'est toi que j'aime…

Il ferma les yeux et rentra la tête dans ses épaules, de peur de subir encore un rire moqueur, une remarque blessante ou n'importe quoi dans ce style-là. Mais non. Takano le serra dans ses bras de nouveau et murmura un je t'aime d'une voix tendre. Il se sentit étrangement soulagé. C'était une sensation assez bizarre, comme si son cœur et son corps n'attendaient que cet instant.

- Ritsu, tu passes le week-end avec moi ? demanda Takano.

- Euh…

- Tu vas encore te défiler ?

- Non, je… D'accord ! Mais je te préviens ! Si jamais tu… fais encore quelque chose qui me fait du mal, de quelque manière que ce soit… ne t'attends pas à ce que je reste là, les bras croisés. Je partirai loin, très loin de toi et tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi !

- Je ne prendrai jamais un tel risque ! S'esclaffa Takano.

- Tu te moques encore ! dit Ritsu entre ses dents.

- Pas du tout ! Je t'aime Ritsu, ne l'oublie jamais !

Sur ces derniers mots, il plaqua sa bouche sur celle de Ritsu, ne sentant aucune résistance de la part de son cadet. Il l'entraîna rapidement dans sa chambre, le poussant sur son lit.

_La vision de son amant sous lui, les joues rosies, l'excita davantage. Il le trouvait adorable et ne se priva pas pour le lui faire remarquer. Ritsu n'osait rien dire, n'osait rien faire mais il n'en avait pas besoin, Takano prenait toujours les devants. Au bout de quelques minutes, un tas de vêtements jonchait le sol de la chambre. Takano caressa tendrement le ventre de son amant tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien afin d'observer les réactions qu'il faisait naitre en lui. En entendant celui qu'il aimait prononcer son nom, les yeux embués de désir et le visage rougi, il descendit le long de son torse le léchant sensuellement et le prit par les hanches. Il commença à suçoter sa peau à plusieurs endroits, laissant apparaître quelques traces légèrement violacées. Même si Ritsu ne disait rien sur le moment, trop concentré sur le plaisir que cela lui procurait, Takano savait qu'il le lui reprocherait le lendemain matin mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste laisser sa marque sur la fine peau blanche de son jeune amant pour que celui-ci comprenne qu'il lui appartenait entièrement. En entendant une nouvelle fois son nom, il sut que Ritsu en voulait plus et il abandonna son ventre pour descendre au niveau de ses cuisses qu'il mordilla doucement, puis il embrassa le membre tendu de son compagnon. Enhardi par les gémissements du plus jeune qui devenaient de plus en plus forts, il commença de lents va-et-vient et donna de légers coups de langue. _

_- Hum... Takano-san ! __Gémit-il en sentant la bouche de son amant autour de son membre.__ Arrête... Je vais..._

_- J'ai envie de toi... l__ui avoua-t-il après avoir cessé tout mouvement. __Laisse-moi te montrer encore une fois à quel point je t'aime._

_Ritsu hocha rapidement la tête, ce qu'il perçut comme une autorisation. Il se glissa entre ses jambes et pressa son bassin contre le sien. Il l'embrassa, étouffant le cri de surprise de son amant quand il le pénétra. Il exécuta d'abord de lents et doux mouvements mais au bout de quelques minutes, emporté par le plaisir, ils devinrent plus rapides. Ritsu passa ses bras autour du cou de son Takano-san et l'attira à lui, enfouissant sa tête au creux de son épaule. Ils atteignirent le septième ciel en parfaite synchronisation. Takano attendit quelques secondes avant de se retirer, puis il s'allongea et prit son amant dans ses bras. Après qu'ils aient repris une respiration normale, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Le châtain ferma les yeux, complètement épuisé de sa journée, il entendit toutefois la voix de Takano lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille :_

_- Je t'aime._

_Alors sur ces derniers mots qui le rendaient plus qu'heureux, Ritsu s'endormit._

Le lendemain, Ritsu se réveilla et s'assit sur le lit, ne voyant pas Takano à côté de lui. Il se regarda et hurla :

- Takano !

L'éditeur en chef arriva quelques secondes plus tard, une tasse de café à la main, il s'appuya contre le mur et sourit.

- Pourquoi hurles-tu dès le réveil ?

- J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de faire ça ! s'exclama Ritsu en montrant les marques rouges qui parsemaient son corps.

- Désolé, dit Takano dans un rire, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Au moins, tout le monde saura que tu m'appartiens !

- Hein ?! Je ne suis pas un objet !

Ritsu commença à s'habiller, sa matinée commençait bien, tiens.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, reprit Takano en posant sa tasse sur la table de chevet.

Il poussa Ritsu sur le lit et l'embrassa.

- Lâche-moi Takano !

- Le petit-déjeuner est prêt, murmura Takano en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Ben lâche-moi si tu veux qu'on aille le prendre ce petit-déjeuner !

Ritsu était déjà rouge comme une pivoine et quand Takano le regarda, il sourit.

- Tu es vraiment adorable !

- Arrête !

Takano finit par le lâcher et ils se trouvèrent bientôt attablés pour prendre le petit-déjeuner.

- Au fait, ton téléphone n'a pas arrêté de sonner, alors je l'ai éteint, l'informa Takano. Ça commençait à me taper sur le système.

- Hein ? Ah ça devait encore être ma mère. Quelle heure il est ?

- Presque midi, dit Takano.

- Quoi ?! Mais j'étais censé déjeuner à la maison ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?

- Tu ne me l'as pas demandé, je te signale.

- Avec toi, je n'ai jamais le temps de rien dire, marmonna Ritsu en écoutant ses messages.

Takano rit mais s'arrêta quand il vit le visage de Ritsu blêmir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas envie de savoir, fit Ritsu en fermant le clapet de son portable.

- Si, je veux savoir, je veux apprendre tout ce qui te concerne parce que je t'aime et que je ne conçois pas être avec toi sans te connaître et sans partager tes problèmes… Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne t'a pas plu ?

- Hein ? Non, non, je suis content mais c'est assez bizarre de t'entendre parler comme ça.

Ritsu sourit. Il était heureux ou presque. Si seulement sa mère pouvait cesser de le harceler avec cette histoire de mariage.

- Alors ? Que te veux ta mère ?

- Me parler du mariage… bafouilla Ritsu.

Takano ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de continuer son repas pendant que Ritsu le regardait du coin de l'œil en se battant avec lui-même. Il termina son petit-déjeuner en gardant le silence. Ce n'était pas désagréable mais il sentait que Takano avait envie de lui dire quelque chose et qu'il se retenait. Peut-être était-ce lui qui devait faire un pas vers lui maintenant. Pour une fois. Il aida Takano à débarrasser et quand il le vit aller sur le balcon pour fumer une cigarette, il le rejoignit.

- Je dois aller chez mes parents, maintenant, l'informa-t-il.

- D'accord, répondit Takano. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'arriverai à supporter ton absence quelques heures ! ajouta-t-il en riant.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de son cadet, lui tirant une grimace.

- Bon, ben c'est très bien si tu peux te passer de moi quelques heures, je n'ai pas besoin de te demander de venir avec moi, au moins !

Il se détourna pour partir mais Takano lui attrapa le bras pour le faire se tourner vers lui.

- Je n'étais pas vraiment sérieux hier soir, je ne veux pas que tu m'y emmènes juste pour me faire plaisir. Ce n'est pas évident de dire à ses parents qu'on aime un homme.

- Eh bien… En fait, ça m'aiderait que tu sois là, je crois. Mais si tu ne veux pas venir…

- Tu plaisantes ?! S'exclama Takano en riant. Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde !

- Arrête de te moquer sans arrêt !

- Je ne me moque pas, je suis heureux.

- Alors va t'habiller qu'on y aille ! Ah mince, je voulais aller me changer chez moi. On peut passer au bureau pour voir si on trouve mes clés d'abord ?

- Bien sûr, va prendre ta douche, je t'y rejoins !

- Hors de question ! fit Ritsu en s'éloignant vers la salle de bains.

Takano sourit et alla chercher son manteau. Il en sortit des clés, celles de Ritsu en se demandant s'il devait les lui donner. Il pensa qu'il ne valait mieux pas, il était capable de lui en vouloir et de retirer tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il les remit dans sa poche se disant qu'il faudrait qu'il les mette quelque part au bureau sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. En plus, il les avait trouvées par hasard mais il était pratiquement sûr qu'il ne le croirait pas. Il finit par rejoindre Ritsu sous la douche au grand dam de celui-ci et ils n'en sortirent que bien plus tard que Ritsu ne l'avait prévu. Bientôt, ils étaient à Marukawa et Takano dit à Ritsu qu'il le rejoignait le temps de garer la voiture. Le jeune éditeur se dépêcha de monter chez Emerald, mais il revint bredouille et trouva son amant à l'accueil en train de discuter avec l'hôtesse.

- Tiens ! Apparemment quelqu'un les a trouvées et les a laissées ici ! lui dit Takano en lui lançant ses clés.

- Oh merci ! Qui les a trouvées ?

- Un stagiaire, répondit rapidement l'hôtesse.

- D'accord, je vous remercie !

- On y va Onodera ? demanda Takano.

- Oui, au revoir !

Ils se trouvaient à nouveau dans la voiture quand Ritsu dit :

- Je suis content de ne pas les avoir perdues dans le métro et au moins, je n'aurais pas à aller récupérer le double chez le gardien. Il a une tête à faire peur celui-là !

- C'est mieux ! Il ne faut pas trop lui en demander !

- Je préfère largement notre voisine qui croit qu'on travaille dans un club d'hôtes ! D'ailleurs, ce serait bien de lui dire la vérité !

- Pourquoi ? Je trouve la situation plutôt comique moi ! Alors, tu sais ce que tu vas dire à tes parents ?

- Ben j'espère qu'ils comprendront en te voyant, marmonna Ritsu. Et toi ? Tu leur as dit quand et pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

- Moi je leur ai dit il y a dix ans, dès le lendemain de notre première nuit. Surtout pour essayer de provoquer une réaction chez eux. Ma mère m'a dit "c'est bien mon chéri, si tu es heureux comme ça !" Quand à mon père il m'a demandé si je n'avais rien de mieux à faire. Enfin, ça leur est passé au-dessus de la tête, comme tout ce qui me concernait.

- Oh je suis désolé.

- Ne t'excuse pas, ce serait plutôt à eux de s'excuser. Où je dois aller ensuite ?

Ritsu lui indiqua le chemin et ils finirent par arriver devant une grande maison. Un manoir plutôt, pensa Masamune.

- Tu as grandi ici ?!

- Oui, pourquoi ? Tu trouves ça trop grand ?

- Comparé à là où je vivais, c'est un château !

- N'exagère pas non plus !

Ritsu sonna à la porte pendant que Takano regardait autour de lui.

- Tu sonnes quand tu rentres chez toi ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Ben oui, pas toi ?

- Non, même si c'est rare que je rentre chez moi.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme qui sauta au cou de Ritsu.

- Rit-chan ! Ça faisait tellement longtemps ! Je n'y croyais pas quand ta mère m'a dit que tu avais changé d'avis pour le mariage !

- Bonjour An-chan, dit maladroitement Ritsu en la repoussant. Attends, répète-moi un peu ce qu'a dit ma mère !

An-chan n'avait pas fait attention à Takano et elle allait répondre lorsqu'elle le remarqua.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ?

- "Lui," il sent la moutarde lui monter au nez, dit tranquillement Takano. Seulement, il m'arrive de rester poli. Bonjour Kohinata-san.

- Oh veuillez m'excuser. Bonjour Takano-San. Si vous êtes là, j'imagine que ta mère a décidé toute seule d'accélérer les préparatifs du mariage ?

- Quoi ?! S'exclama Ritsu. Elle va m'entendre !

Ils étaient toujours dehors et il entra en faisant signe à Takano de le suivre. Il monta quelques marches et ouvrit une porte pour se trouver dans un petit salon. Dedans se trouvaient ses parents et ceux d'An-chan.

_"Merde, pensa-t-il, qu'est-ce qu'ils font là eux ?"_

Il sentit qu'on le poussait dans le dos et il se reprit. Il salua tout le monde et quand vint le moment de présenter Takano, il hésita.

- Ritsu, qui est ton ami ? lui demanda sa mère.

- Hein ? Euh… C'est… Takano Masamune, mon éditeur en chef.

- Ah Takano-San ! s'exclama Onodera père. Je suis ravi de rencontrer enfin ce grand éditeur en chef.

- Je vous remercie, sourit Takano en pensant qu'il n'allait sans doute pas être aussi ravi dans quelques minutes.

- Bon, c'est quoi encore cette histoire de mariage ? Je n'ai pas déjà dis que je ne voulais pas épouser An-chan ?

- Il est temps de te marier Ritsu, lui dit sa mère très calmement.

- Hors de question ! Je ne l'aime pas de cette manière là !

- L'amour peut très bien venir après le mariage, insista-t-elle.

An-chan et ses parents ne disaient rien et se demandaient même s'ils n'allaient pas partir. Quant à Takano, il écoutait d'un air ennuyé. En surface du moins. Il donna un coup de coude à Ritsu sans aucune discrétion.

- Quoi ?! fit Ritsu déjà bien énervé. Ah euh… Oui… En fait, je voulais vous dire que, si je ne veux pas épouser An-chan, c'est que j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie.

- Qui ça ? S'étonna sa mère.

Son père lui, n'avait rien demandé, ayant déjà remarqué quelque chose entre ces deux-là. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et forma un joli O.

- Euh… Eh bien… bégaya Ritsu.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ? demanda poliment Takano.

- Ça t'amuse en fait tout ça, hein ?

- Beaucoup !

- C'est lui, fit Ritsu en le montrant du doigt. Il n'a pas l'air comme ça, mais il est très gentil.

Il éclata de rire devant la tête de sa mère et préféra partir loin d'ici. Il salua son père qui lui sourit légèrement et fit un signe de la main aux autres, avant de prendre Takano par la main et de l'entraîner dehors. Arrivés à la voiture, Takano se mit à rire et prit Ritsu dans ses bras le plaquant contre la voiture.

- C'était assez amusant, je dois dire. Ta mère te pardonnera-t-elle ça ?

- J'en sais rien, gémit Ritsu. J'espère…

- Tu es son seul fils, elle ne t'en voudra pas longtemps.

- On voit que tu ne la connais pas, elle peut être très rancunière ! On s'en va, avant qu'elle vienne pour demander d'autres explications !

Takano rit une fois de plus et l'embrassa passionnément. Si quelqu'un les regardait par une fenêtre, ils ne pourraient pas dire que Ritsu leur avait fait une mauvaise blague.

Quelques temps plus tard, l'hiver était là, glacial et apportant son lot de neige et de mauvais temps. Le mois de décembre était déjà bien entamé aussi et Takano et Ritsu avançaient pas à pas dans leur relation, apprenant à mieux se connaître, passant presque tout leur temps ensemble. Au bureau, rien n'avait changé, Takano restait l'éditeur en chef démoniaque et c'était bien mieux comme ça, surtout que lorsqu'il était sûr que personne ne les voyait, il ne se gênait pas pour venir le serrer dans ses bras. C'était assez déstabilisant pour Ritsu mais il n'aurait pas de mal à s'y habituer. Et l'anniversaire de Takano approchait en plus. Celui-ci lui avait bien sûr demandé un cadeau et avait même poussé le vice à lui en demander deux : un pour son anniversaire et un autre pour noël. Bien évidemment, il avait précisé que s'il n'avait pas d'idées, il le voulait lui, tout simplement. En y repensant, Ritsu se dit que ce type était illogique. Après tout, ils passaient toutes leurs nuits ensemble depuis deux mois. Ils habitaient presque ensemble car il passait très rarement dans son appartement maintenant. Mais il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui pour trouver ses cadeaux. Pour l'instant, son problème était que sa mère ne l'avait plus contacté depuis qu'il lui avait dit la vérité.

- Tadaima ! dit-il en rentrant dans l'appartement de Takano.

- Okaeri, dit celui-ci. Où étais-tu passé ?

- Faire un tour, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

Il s'affala sur le canapé près de Takano et celui-ci le prit dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Toujours pas de nouvelles de ta mère ?

- D'habitude, elle me harcèle au téléphone pour me demander quand est-ce que je compte arriver pour le nouvel an, et là rien.

- Elle s'y fera.

- Et si elle ne s'y fait pas ? Ah ça m'énerve !

Il se leva et alla sous la douche. Takano préféra le laisser seul et prit le téléphone de son amant qui s'était mis à sonner. Voyant que c'était son père, il sourit et répondit.

- Oui, bonjour Onodera-san.

- Takano-san ? Mon fils est-il près de vous ?

- En fait, il est sous la douche.

- Je vois, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne nous entend pas, nous sommes devant sa porte.

- Ah d'accord ! répondit Takano en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

Il ouvrit et sourit aux parents de Ritsu avant de les faire pénétrer à l'intérieur.

- Nous serions-nous trompés de numéro ? Questionna la mère de Ritsu.

- Non, pas du tout, nous sommes voisins aussi.

- Ça facilite les choses, n'est-ce pas ? déclara-t-elle en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

- Oui, il n'a pas besoin d'aller bien loin pour aller chercher de quoi se changer, répondit Takano sans se démonter. Je vais dire à Ritsu que vous êtes là.

Sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Ritsu avait fini et se tourna vers lui.

- Hé ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas venir quand…

- Tes parents sont là.

- Hein ?! Quoi ?! Tu es fou ? Pourquoi tu les as fait entrer ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- Je n'allais pas les laisser dehors, si ?

Ritsu rumina et enfila son t-shirt.

- Tu peux sortir ? lui dit-il ensuite.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais vu tout nu et de plus, je n'ai pas envie de retourner dans la fosse aux lions tout seul.

- Tu as besoin de protection ? Ricana Ritsu.

- Oui, protège-moi de la vilaine belle-mère !

Il se reçut une serviette mouillée dans la figure et Ritsu sortit de la pièce en riant. C'était nouveau pour lui tout ça mais Takano arrivait à le faire rire même dans une situation comme celle-ci. Il était en train de changer, il le savait et pas en mal. Ça lui plaisait même assez. Après avoir salué ses parents, il arriva même à parler normalement avec eux.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que vous faites là exactement ? Parce que j'imagine que vous avez une idée derrière la tête étant donné que vous ne m'avez pas contacté depuis deux mois. Enfin toi maman, parce que papa lui, il m'a appelé.

- Eh bien, nous sommes venus pour te demander quand est-ce que tu comptes venir pour le nouvel an ? lui répondit sa mère un peu mal à l'aise.

Onodera-chichi toussa et elle reprit :

- Enfin… tous les deux, toi et Takano-San, rectifia-t-elle.

- T'es pas obligée de te forcer non plus, se renfrogna Ritsu.

- Ritsu, fit son père en lui jetant un regard sévère.

- Bon, j'admets que ça ne m'enchante pas tout ça, continua sa mère, mais je m'y ferai. Tu es mon fils Ritsu.

- Très bien, on viendra mais seulement le 31 au soir, accepta Ritsu. Mais franchement, si d'ici là, tu ne t'y es pas faite, alors préviens-moi, on ne viendra pas.

- Non, non, je tiens à ce que vous soyez là, contredit-elle, tous les deux.

- D'accord.

Ritsu regarda Takano qui avait déjà commencé à préparer le repas. D'ailleurs, c'était presque toujours lui qui le préparait. Les parents de Ritsu prirent congé rapidement ensuite et il les raccompagna à la porte.

- Soulagé ? demanda Takano lorsqu'il revint.

- Oui, un peu ! Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Non merci, je tiens à manger quelque chose qui ne soit pas brûlé !

- Hé ! Ça n'est arrivé qu'une fois ! Se défendit Ritsu.

Takano sourit. Il était heureux. Chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce, il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de bondir, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le toucher ou de l'embrasser. Et il savait bien que Ritsu, sous ses airs un peu grincheux, ressentait la même chose.

Quelques jours plus tard, Ritsu marchait dans la rue à la recherche d'un cadeau pour Takano. Il était déjà tard et il n'avait rien trouvé. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Peut-être devait-il se rabattre sur un vêtement ? Non pas question.

_"Tiens, je connais ici, se dit-il. On avait mangé dans ce fast-food une fois avec Takano."_

Il continua de marcher, regardant les vitrines des commerçants et il se retrouva bientôt devant leur ancien lycée, se rappelant des souvenirs. Il poursuivit son chemin, se remémorant la fois où ils avaient été chez Takano et comment il s'était senti horriblement nerveux. Il entendit soudain du bruit et se dirigea vers la source de ce bruit. Là, au même endroit où Takano avait trouvé Sorata plus de dix ans auparavant, se trouvait un petit chaton qui miaulait. D'ailleurs, il lui ressemblait beaucoup. Peut-être était-il de la même famille ? Est-ce que les propriétaires les abandonnaient à chaque fois ? Il marmonna une insulte et prit le chat dans sa main, qu'il cala ensuite à l'intérieur de son manteau. Il avait trouvé son cadeau pour Takano. En espérant que ça lui suffirait et que ça lui conviendrait. Heureux, il prit le chemin de son immeuble et entra dans l'ascenseur en espérant ne pas tomber sur son amant. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent à son étage, il regarda dans le couloir et se hâta d'entrer dans son appartement. Il posa le chat ainsi que les quelques courses qu'il avait faites pour lui et ôta son manteau. Il fit prendre un bain au chat et s'amusa ensuite avec lui en lui lançant une petite balle. Au bout d'un moment, il consulta sa montre, faisant une grimace en constatant qu'il était déjà bien tard et pensa qu'il ferait mieux de rentrer.

_"De rentrer ? Je suis déjà chez moi ! Voilà que je parle comme si on vivait ensemble depuis des années."_

Aujourd'hui était le 23 décembre et l'anniversaire de Takano n'était que le lendemain, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser le chat tout seul. Tant pis, il aurait son cadeau d'anniversaire avant.

- Ne fais pas de bêtises pendant mon absence, dit-il au chat avant de fermer la porte.

Le chat bondit sur le canapé et s'y pelotonna pendant que Ritsu lui parlait. Il sortit ensuite de son appartement pour entrer dans celui de Takano.

- Tadaima !

- Okaeri, répondit Takano en enlevant ses lunettes et frottant ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ah Erika Ichinose m'a envoyé son story-board alors j'y jetais un œil.

Takano l'attira dans ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou.

- Tu m'as manqué, lui dit-il ensuite.

- On s'est vus toute la journée au bureau !

- Ritsu, tu sais que tu es pas croyable ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Takano se contenta de sourire et repartit à l'assaut de son Ritsu, l'embrassant dans le cou et y laissant une marque rouge. Ritsu repensa tout à coup au chat et repoussa Takano, bien malgré lui.

- J'ai quelque chose à te donner.

- Quoi ?

- Ton cadeau d'anniversaire.

- C'est demain mon anniversaire !

- Mais ça ne peut pas attendre demain ! Viens ! dit-il en se levant.

Takano haussa les sourcils et prit la main que lui tendait Ritsu. Il l'entraîna dans son appartement et arrivés devant la porte du salon, Ritsu hésita tout à coup.

- Ecoute, il faut que tu saches que… Je n'ai en aucun cas cherché à remplacer… enfin… c'était un hasard d'accord ?

- De quoi tu parles ?! S'étonna Takano.

- De lui, dit Ritsu en ouvrant la porte.

Le chat se trouvait toujours au même endroit, endormi sur le canapé. Takano eut un mouvement de surprise et se dirigea vers le chaton, qu'il prit dans sa main. Le chaton se réveilla et il lui gratouilla le ventre.

- Où tu l'as eu ? demanda Takano.

- En fait, je me baladais pour essayer de te trouver un cadeau et mes pas m'ont conduit jusqu'à notre ancien lycée, puis j'ai continué mon chemin et j'ai entendu un miaulement là où tu avais trouvé Sorata et il était là. Voilà.

- Il me rappelle Sorata quand il était petit.

- Ben je me suis demandé s'ils n'étaient pas de la même famille du coup !

- Qui sait ? Tu lui as donné un nom ?

- Euh… Je n'y ai pas pensé mais je te laisse faire !

- D'accord… Alors… que penses-tu de Chinumi ?

- Chinumi ? C'est bizarre !

- Non, c'est très bien ! répliqua Takano. Hein Chinumi ?

Le chat miaula en réponse et Takano décida qu'il était temps de retourner chez eux. Ils prirent tout ce que Ritsu avait acheté pour le chat et partirent dans l'appartement d'à côté.

- Dis, pourquoi on vient toujours ici et on ne reste jamais chez moi ? interrogea Ritsu.

- Parce que chez moi, c'est plus grand !

- On a le même appartement !

- Non, j'ai une pièce en plus, je te signale et j'ai une baignoire aussi, sourit Takano.

- Ah oui, exact.

Takano joua un moment avec le chat, il était content. Il pensa ensuite qu'il faudrait qu'ils mangent et se releva pour se diriger vers son amant, qu'il prit dans ses bras.

- Merci pour le cadeau, murmura-t-il.

- Je suis content que tu ne m'en veuilles pas.

- A cause de Sorata ? Bien sûr que non !

- Tant mieux.

- Je t'aime Ritsu.

- Je t'aime aussi, Masamune !

Depuis le temps qu'il lui demandait de l'appeler par son prénom, il venait enfin d'accéder à ses supplications, pensa Ritsu en se laissant entraîner au sol par un Takano aux sens exacerbés. Le miaulement d'un chat vint les déranger et ils le regardèrent s'asseoir sur ses pattes de derrière, juste à côté d'eux. Takano éclata de rire et Ritsu aussi.

- C'est ça qu'on appelle devenir parents, non ? dit Takano.

- Tu es très drôle, Takano !

- Masamune ! Dis, tu veux que je te raconte un secret ?

- Quoi ? S'étonna Ritsu.

- Tu te rappelles du soir où on a commencé à… vivre ensemble ?

- Tu veux dire le soir où j'ai perdu mes clés ?

- Oui c'est ça. En fait, c'est moi qui avais tes clés.

- Quoi ?!

Ritsu voulut se dégager mais Takano le surplombait de tout son corps et l'empêcha de partir.

- Je les avais trouvées par terre et je m'étais dit que j'allais te les rendre mais j'ai pensé ensuite que c'était une bonne occasion de te faire dormir chez moi.

- Tu me dis toujours que je suis pas croyable mais toi t'es pire ! s'indigna Ritsu.

- Est-ce que tu vas vraiment m'en vouloir pour ça ? Questionna Takano en plongeant sa tête dans son cou.

- Non, je ne t'en veux pas.

Takano sourit et passa une main sous le t-shirt de Ritsu.

- Parce que je t'aime… Masamune.


End file.
